ONEUS
"ONEUS" (Hangul: 원어스) is a South Korean boy group under RBW Entertainment. The group consist of six member: Ravn, Seoho, Leedo, Keonhee, Hwanwoong and Xion. They debuted with their 1st mini album "Light Us" on January 9, 2019. Name ONEUS has two meanings. One is that the members came together by gathering strength from every one of their fans. The other meaning symbolizes ONEUS’s mission to bring together regular people who will work side-by-side to create a united world. Greeting ONE US! Hello, We're ONEUS Members History 2017–2018 = Pre-debut Seoho, Keonhee and Hwanwoong were introduced as some of the male trainees to represent RBW on the second season of Produce 101 during the first half of 2017. However, they were eliminated in the 94th place, 33rd place and 42nd place respectively. Ravn and Seoho participated as some of the male trainees to represent RBW on the YG survival show, Mix Nine during the second half of 2017, where they were eliminated in the 27th place and 19th place respectively. Leedo participated Mix Nine as individual trainee, however, he did not pass the first audition. In November 2017, RBW introduced debut project named RBW Trainee Real Life – We Will Debut to launch their boy groups. Keonhee, Hwanwoong and seven other trainees (three male and four female) made their participation in the first chapter of the project in which they invited 100 people to be their audience in the evaluation stage at RBW Art Center. The project would hold events or performances each month and the trainees daily life, consisting of monthly training and evaluations would be aired on Olleh TV and Naver's V-Live. In December 2017, Keonhee and Hwanwoong participated in the second chapter 'Special Party' with their label-mates, MAS. In early 2018, Keonhee, Hwanwoong and other trainees: Ravn, Seoho and Xion were introduced as pre-debut team RBW Boyz. In April 2018, RBW Boyz introduced their new member Leedo. In June 2018, RBW Boyz were confirmed to debut as Oneus. On September 27, Oneus and their label-mates Onewe (formerly MAS) released the single "Last Song". 2019-Present = Debut with Light Us On January 9, 2019, ONEUS debuted with their 1st mini album "Light Us" and it's lead single "Valkyrie". They made their first debut stage on Mnet's music program "M! Countdown" on January 10, 2019. On March 11, It was announced that Ravn temporarily halt group activities due to personal and health issues.In the end of April, Ravn later joined the group's activities after his health improved. Oneus release their second EP Raise Us on May 29, 2019, with the lead single titled "Twilight". Oneus released their third EP Fly With Us on September 30, 2019, with the lead single titled "LIT". Discography Mini Albums = Videography Reality Shows = Concerts * 2019 ONEUS TOUR IN USA - Fly With Us (2019) Official Links * RBW Ent Website * Japanese Website * Daum Cafe * YouTube * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * V Live Category:ONEUS Category:Members Category:Ravn Category:Seoho Category:Leedo Category:Keonhee Category:Hwanwoong Category:Xion